1. Field
A silicon-based negative active material, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium rechargeable battery has recently drawn attention as a power source for a small portable electronic device. It uses an organic electrolyte solution and thereby can have at least twice the discharge voltage than that of a comparable battery using an alkali aqueous solution and as a result, has high energy density.
For positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides being capable of intercalating lithium such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like have been used.
As for negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which can all intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, have been used. However, recently there has been research into non-carbon-based negative active materials such as Si for stability and high-capacity.